


Bedtime Story

by Weasleymama



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Motherhood, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Maya's a mama.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> “Once upon a time…” Maya began, with the softest voice. “There was a girl who lived in a small village. She wasn’t very tall and she didn’t have the most perfect hair and face. Her clothes weren’t new and shiny.” She smiled down at the little girl with blonde hair that lay across her lap. “She wasn’t the strongest, or the smartest, but she always tried her best. The girl wasn’t a princess, she wasn’t a super hero, she was just a girl living with her mother and trying very hard to do good.” 
> 
> “Good.” She repeated. “That’s a lesson I learned a long time ago, do good.” 
> 
> “But, Mama.” The girl began, lifting her head. She was only seven, but she was very smart – Maya had no idea where she got that from. 
> 
> “Trust me, peaches.” She whispered. “It’s do good this time. But she can do good, well.” She offered with a soft smile and patted her leg for the little girl to lie back down. “Her name was Sunny and Sunny’s mother worked very hard to make sure the little girl was taken care of.” She continued as she stroked the child’s blonde hair. “The little girl wanted to make the world beautiful and set that as her mission. She went from house to house in the village painting flowers and rainbows, anything the villager’s wanted. Until she came to one house at the end of the lane, the man who lived there told her to go away. He told her he didn’t want her paint and colors, he wanted a black house with no sunshine let in. But Sunny wasn’t going to give up. So she offered to paint his house black.” 
> 
> Gracie looked up at her mother then with a scrunched nose. But Maya just poked her nose with her index finger. “Shh. So Sunny painted the house black, even painted over the windows so there was no sunshine inside. Just like the grumpy man wanted. And once she got his approval she smiled and skipped back through town. She spent the rest of the day handing out rainbow colored chalk to everyone she saw. See, she’d used a special paint that turned into a chalk board when it was dry. And she told the whole town about it and told asked them to help her make something beautiful – over the top of the black.” 
> 
> “When the man came out again, he was greeted with a house – black but not plain. Chalk daisies, rainbows and messages about happiness covered his walls. He saw that the whole town contributed to this and he tried to scowl. But Sunny came up, and handed him a piece of chalk and smiled even though he glared. She had done as he asked, she’d painted it black. But she still set out to make the world beautiful. And she told the man…if you want to stay inside in the dark you’ll miss out on all the good out here in the light.” Maya caught the smile on Gracie’s face. “And the man nodded and told her she was right and he walked over to his door. But he didn’t go in. Instead he wrote in big chalk letters ‘W-E-L-C-O-M-E’ across the door and smiled back to them all.” 
> 
> Maya could see the girl thinking over the letters she said for only a moment. “Welcome!” Gracie called out. “So she made him be friends?” 
> 
> “She made him see it was possible to come out of the dark even when it’s all around you.” Maya replied. “Now, time for bed.” 
> 
> “One more?” Gracie asked, sitting up quickly and giving her mother her best puppy-eyes. 
> 
> Maya just chuckled. “Nope, bed. More tomorrow.” And with that, the small blonde child hopped off the couch and started down the hall. “Brush your teeth!” She called back to remind her but Gracie was already in the bathroom with the water on. Maya just smiled. She didn’t know how she got so lucky…she’d been a hellion herself, so she was sure her own child would be just as hard-headed and stubborn, but Grace was the sweetest child she’d ever known.


End file.
